Saving Ginny
by Little Miss Elizabeth
Summary: The Weasley brothers find an unusual picture while searching Ginny's room... Set in the summer before Deathly Hallows


**A/N: Just a short oneshot about the Weasley brother's finding out about Harry. For those looking for the next chapter of The Epic Journey, this isn't it and I apologize in advance. Enjoy!**

Saving Ginny

It was an unframed wizard photograph, propped up against a pile of spell books sitting innocently on a wooden shelf. In it, a black haired young man and a red haired young woman stood, laughing, his arm about her waist. Their scarves were flapping about in what appeared to be a chilly wind, bring roses to bloom on their cheeks and the trees behind them to dance about. They looked happy, and every now and then the young man would reach down and give the red head a kiss; innocent, but a kiss none the less. Then, behind the camera there would come the faint sound of spluttering and the couple would burst into laughter once.

The image was as clear as the day it was taken, the only signs of use smudged fingers prints around the edges, as if someone had picked it up often. There was even a small tear stain in one corner and a crumble on the one opposite one; as if that same someone had tried to hastily push it out of sight into a pocket.

Fred, George, Bill and Charlie snuck up the Burrow stairs, shifting from side to side as they subconsciously avoided the squeaking floor boards. It was a simple mission: see what Ginny had brought back from Hogwarts. It wasn't that they were worried she couldn't handle it, no, she had accomplished more than them. It was just that they wanted to know what Ginny had been _doing_ while she was away. Last year they had gotten a bit of a shock to discover a picture of her and _Michael Corner_ as a couple! They'd teased her for weeks but then she'd threatened them with a Bat Bogey Hex for the rest of their lives – and they'd believed her. Ginny had, in her day, been their fellow conspirator and - more often than not – came up with the best plans.

Charlie gently pushed the door open, revealing the brightly lit room. There was a new Gryffindor scarf hanging over the bed head – completely unsuitable for the hot summer weather – and her battered old trunk over by the window. They spread out, looking through almost everything until…

"Aha!"

Fred turned, gleefully holding a photograph only he could currently see.

"Wow!' Our little Ginny was busy!"

"Give me that!?!"

Bill snatched it out of his hands and his jaw dropped.

"No way!"

"Let me see, let me see!"

George and Charlie peered over his shoulder.

"She… and she… and…"

"Yes!"

George punched the air and held out his hand to Fred, who scowled and handed him a few Galleons, but brightened as they jumped up in a dance of happiness.

"You encourage this?"  
Bill demanded in disbelief as the twins pranced around.

"Think of the joked -"

"- the pranks -"

"- the lovebird references -"  
"- it's great!" They cried out in chorus. Charlie was still staring at the moving image in Bill's hands and finally managed to close his gaping mouth when,

"What!?!"

Another tall, lanky, red headed figure stood in the doorway, looking in a Bill, Charlie, Fred and George in a state of shock.

"You started without me!"

Identical evil grins spread across the twins faces.

"Well -"

"- ickle Ronnikins -"

"- Won Won."

"Never thought -"

"- we'd see you -"

"- on the dark side."

Ron grinned sheepishly then gestured to Bills captive.

"I al read knew."

"How?" The four other Weasleys chorused. Ron opened his mouth but was cut off once again by a loud shriek. Ginny stood outside the door, wand pointing directly at her brothers.

"Now, don't be hasty Ginny," Charlie said, his eyes fixed on her wand point.

"You can't do magic remember," Bill added, slowly raising his hands up in front of him: a clear sign of surrender It was well known that Ginny's was the worst Weasley temper and each of her brothers had had several occasions on which to endure it. She put her wand in the back pocket of her jeans and rested her hands on her hips in a manner so clearly reminiscent of Mrs Weasley that all five brothers winced.

"Gin?"

George's voice was timid and his comrades immediately stepped back - as far as they could in the tiny room, leaving him alone and undefended.

"What?"

"Is that…" he faltered but quickly got back up. "Is that what we think it is?"

Ron was impressed; George was normally never this tactfully but then, he countered, Ginny wasn't normally this angry.

Fred decided to try his hand, thinking that she had calmed down.

"Yeah Gin."

He was shot a glare from her that told him if looks could kill, he would be six feet under.

"Maybe."

Ginny didn't seem to want to say anymore and they could see her biting her lower lip.

"And?"

Bill stepped forward to join George and looked at her with concern. All the Weasley brothers were clearly thinking the same thing: it Harry had hurt her…

"Well,"

"What?" Charlie said, not trying to hide his growing anger towards the black haired young man. Ginny dipped her head and they stepped towards her, immediately concerned. Ginny _never_ cried. Maybe it was growing up with six brothers but it just didn't happen. She sat down suddenly on the floor and they swept forward, kneeling beside her with looks of deep concern.

"Ginny?"

She was shaking, her head bent and Fred put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong? He didn't hurt you, did he? That -"

Ginny threw back her head and roared with laughter.

"Your. Faces." She gasped and bent over once again, clutching her stomach. Soon enough, the others were able to let out a few tense chuckles. All except George who looked as if he was torn between relief and suspicion.

"Details?"

Ginny looked very uncomfortable.

"Well?" Fred demanded, catching on to his twin's curiosity.

"Um…"

She wouldn't look them in the eye, instead twisting her hands and focusing her gaze on the scuffed floor.

"We broke up."

Five sets of fists clenched but Bill held up a hand as if to tell his brothers to let her finish. She continued in a whisper, so that they had to lean forward to catch her words.

"At Dumbledore's funeral. He had… something to do and he didn't want me to get hurt."

Fred let out a long, agitated breath. That was just like Harry, trying to protect people and just hurting them even more. Ron was biting his lip; Charlie and Bill were opening and closing their fist, and George looked… confused?

"Why?"

Ginny looked up.

"Why what?"

"Why would you get hurt?"

She gave him a look of part gratitude, part exasperation at this simple statement.

"Because Voldemort is after the people Harry cares about: he sees it as his weakness." She snorted.

"But… oh."

Realization dawned on their faces and she gave another – harsher – laugh.

"You really think he would let me be at any risk if he could change it?"

They could see her eyes, looking fiercely up at them, filling with tears before she stood to the side and pointed out of the room.

"Gin…"

"No."

George sighed and they trooped out of the room. She kicked the door shut but not before they saw her sink into her bed and rest her head in her hands. The five of them stood in the hallway, frozen.

How could this have happened?

The next time Bill saw Harry, standing in the doorway of his aunt and uncle's house, his face weary and exhausted, he suddenly understood just what Harry had to go through. And that he would do anything to save Ginny.

**A/N: And that's it! Please review and leave constructive criticism, or just say if you liked it. **

**Elizabeth**


End file.
